We propose the acquisition of an Avance III HD Console and ParaVision(r) 6.0 upgrade that will be utilized in conjunction with our existing 9.4T microMRI instrument which will be moved from Brookhaven National Laboratory to a new dedicated microMRI user facility at Stony Brook University. This upgrade will include a high power shim amplifier (8 channels, max. 5 A/ 18V per channel) and will provide us with several necessary new key features including, enhanced gradient performances and pulse sequences that will benefit our NIH funded users' research by providing better image quality, improved spectroscopic resolution and most importantly imaging speed that is not otherwise available as shared instrumentation among investigators performing a broad range of biomedical imaging research. The additional shim amplifier upgrade will provide otherwise unattainable gradient switching rates and amplitudes for use in advanced methodological development including combined MRI-PET, and for applications including ultra-high-resolution imaging, perfusion MRI, diffusion tensor imaging, and ultra- short echo time imaging. Initial funded applications that will benefit from the instrument include projects on degenerative brain disorders, vascular disease, ciliopathies and cancer in addition to instrumentation development. A new administrative structure will be used to provide access, training, maintenance, and to schedule its use. The proposed Avance III HD Console upgrade is fully compatible with our existing Magnex 20/9.4T MRI scanner. The combination of the 9.4 T high-field magnet and the proposed upgrade including accessories will deliver state-of-the-art CBF imaging (ASL), MRS with improved shim performance and most importantly an easy and flexible pulse programming environment. The proposed equipment will improve the quality of MRI studies by providing improved spatial and temporal resolution and more competitive applications for our users. Ultimately the resulting research will be used to understand a wide range of normal as well as disease mechanisms which will pave the way for improved translational novel therapy and diagnostic modalities.